Attraction
by Merciful Excutioner
Summary: When Naruto goes missing for years he travels all over the elemental nations establishing himself firmly in the hearts of every kunochi he meets. Will he be able to keep his innocence intact? Probably not. Massive harem, Genderbending
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note_: _Hey everybody! This is my very first fanfiction story so please don't hate it or me too much. I'll be doing my very best on my stories so I hope you enjoy them in the future. First off this story was inspired by _Nightmares Around Winter's _**First Male Nin **and _reallyfreakingnerdy's **_The _****_Elemental Casanova_** _both of them are really good writers so you should really check them out. Anyway constructive criticism is appreciated so please don't be too cruel._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

(Orphanage)

" Naru-kun, are you up here? We brought you some food since the caretaker didn't serve you any at dinner.", said a 7 year old girl with brown hair tied up into two buns along with matching chocolate eyes as she walked up the steps to the attic followed by a girl with a bowl haircut and big anime-style eyes that many if not all would consider cute. " Lei-chan, Ten-chan is that you?", a soft voice called out to them and the girl with the bowl haircut rushed toward the source of the voice. When she reached a small shadow she picked up whatever it was and walked back to girl in the buns, when she finally got back to the girl the light revealed a small boy about a year younger than them. He had spiky blonde hair, whisker-like birthmarks on both cheeks, he wore brown shorts, brown sandals, and a over-sized shirt that hung off his small malnourished frame. The boys' name was Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minako Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. And container of the Nine-tailed Fox. (On a side note he was responsible for capturing the hearts of many, many, MANY girls). " Naruto-kun are you hungry?", asked the bowl haircut girl, " Yes, Lei-chan.", answered Naruto. The girl now identified as Lei looked to the girl with the buns, " Tenten-chan could you pass me the food?", Tenten nodded and passed various bowls containing meat, rice, and some ramen (just for Naruto... why am I not surprised?). They both started feeding Naruto, who was currently nestled in-between Lei's legs, as he thanked them over and over. " It's getting late we better get back to our rooms before we get caught." " Tenten-chan is correct we should go.", Naruto nodded in agreement sad that they were leaving but didn't want them to get in trouble. Tenten and Lei both blushed before planting a kiss on Naruto's cheeks and ran off to their room needless to say they both had smile on their faces while they slept.

(Next Day)

The next day both Tenten and Lei were both adopted and after a tearful goodbye with Naruto, who only smiled and told them he was happy for them, they both left with new families. Naruto only stood there staring after them not knowing that when he saw them again they would be more than friends along with many others.

(Time skip 2 years)

A now 8 year old Naruto walked to his favorite ramen shop, wearing a light blue T-shirt with a Uzumaki swirl, cargo shorts, light brown sandles. He no longer lived in the orphanage and had been living on his own for one years now the caretaker saying that "They didn't have enough room" so the Hokage gave him his own apartment. He thought about the conversation he had with his surgote grandmother Hiruko Sarutobi the Third Hokage.

(Flashback)

Hiruko sat in her chair working on every Kage's bane... paperwork. She prayed to Kami herself to send something to give her a break from the dreaded paperwork. Just then the secretary's head poked in through the door, " Hokage-sama? There's someone to see you.", Hiruko flicked her eyes up and mouthed a quick 'Thank you' before speaking, " Who is it?" " It's Naruto-kun.", Hiruko smiled at the thought of seeing her surgote grandson (And at the blush appearing on her secretary's face when she said 'Naruto-kun'), " Very well send him in." " Right away, Hokage-sama.". Moments later Naruto walked into the room, " Hey, Obaa-chan. How are you?" " I'm fine Naruto-kun. What did you want to see me for?" " Well I was wondering if you could get me into the Ninja Academy?", At this Hiruko started choking on the smoke she from her pipe. When she finally regained composure Naruto spoke, " So... is that a yes?", She looked at him and gave him a sad smile, " I'm sorry Naruto-kun but only girls can go to the academy." " Eh? How come?." " Because only women can mold chakra to preform jutsus and boys can't mold their chakra and have so very little chakra that even an E-rank jutsu would completely drain them of their energy or even kill them. I'm sorry but I simply cannot let you enter I hope you understand why.", Naruto said quiet for awhile then he said in a soft voice, " But if I don't join how am I gonna protect my loved ones?" " Don't worry Naruto-kun I'm sure you'll find a way you always do."

(End Flashback)

" Aw, man now how am I gonna protect Ten-chan or Lei-chan or even Ayame-chan and what about Hinata-chan?", Naruto thought out loud. " AH!", he screamed out when a hand grabbed him by the collar and yanked him into a alley. Before Naruto could comprehend what was happening a blow to the back of the head made his world turn black.

(2 hours later at the entrance to the Forest of Death)

A kunoichi heaved a bag onto the ground in front of a group of men with knifes and pistols, " Here's the brat you wanted. Now can I get my payment?", one man who looked to be the leader opened the bag before smiling and tossing out Naruto, " Well a deal's a deal. Here you go.", he threw her a wad of cash and the kunoichi only smiled before walking away counting the money. Naruto started coming back around only to see a man's face full of hate staring at him, " Hello demon BRAT!", he shouted before kicking Naruto in the gut causing the group of men to cheer, " *Wheeze* W-What do want from me?" " I want to see you suffer like you made me suffer when you took my family from me." " What're you saying I never did anything to you." " SHUT UP!", the man shouted before kicking him in the gut again and sitting him up, " *Wheeze* P-P-Please stop.", Naruto begged, " I said 'SHUT UP'!", the man slapped Naruto giving him a bright red hand mark on his cheek. " This is what's going happen. You're going to run through the forest and try to survive as long as you can. We'll give you a 5-second head-start and if the forest doesn't kill you we will.", he threw Naruto towards the forest but Naruto only stood there," Didn't you fucking hear me I said RUN! RUN FORREST RUN!", With that Naruto took off into the forest, " Heh. GO GET'EM BOYS!", he shouted before the men ran into the forest to kill Naruto. The man started towards the entrance before he heard a *Thump* behind him. He turned around to see the battered remains of the kunoichi he hired infront of a VERY pissed off Hokage and equally pissed of Anbu. Before he could react the man was tied up and facing the wrathful Hokage, " I will only ask this once... WERE... IS... NARUTO!?" " Heh heh, the boys are playing a game with him in there.", he said motioning to the forest. A *crack* was heard when Hiruko's fist broke the mans jaw, " Get him to T & I and have Ibuki AND Anko personally work him over! Get every bit of information out of him before he is excuted! DOG!", a Anbu wearing a dog mask and had gravity defiying grey hair stepped forward, " Yes, Hokage-sama?" "Get your summons to track down Naruto-kun and if any of you see one of these men lethal force is MANDATORY! Now go!" " Yes, Hokage-sama!" " Naruto-kun please be safe."

(With Naruto)

Naruto ran through the forest pushing leaves out of his way, jumping over gaps, and dodging bullets. " He's over there!", Naruto kept running as fast as he could before he came to a dead end, looking up he spotted some vines he could climb, " I see him, over there!" " Oh, come on climb CLIMB!", he shouted at himself to go faster. He went through a hole through a rock thinking he got away, " AAAAHHHHH!", he looked up to see two men with knives both preparing to jump down but one jumped down while the other was killed by a Anbu wearing a Neko mask. The one that jumped down tried to stab him, " Hey guys I got him he's over here!", as soon as he finished Naruto ripped to knife away and in the heat of the moment drove it into the man's skull, " O-Oh... K-K-Kami.", Naruto said as he couldn't believe what he had done. He had taken a life. Naruto soon ran both in fear and in horror from what he had done, he got to a rickety rope bridge suspended over a roaring river. Naruto ran across it hoping to get away from the men. He however didn't see the two men start hacking away at the rope by the time he noticed it was too late. The Anbu could only watch and scream out, " NARUTO!", as he fell into the water smashing against rocks breaking several bones before he was knocked unconscious by smashing into a rock head-on. His limp body fell over the waterfall and disappearing beneath the churning water.

(With Hiruko)

Hiruko paced back and forth infront of the clan heads who had shown up to see what was wrong, " Hokage-sama do think Naruto-kun will be okay?", the clan heads having been informed by a distraught Hokage," I hope so Mikito-chan I really do.", soon the Anbu arrived. Hiruko looked desprately for the boy but could not find him, " W-Where is Naruto-kun?", she asked afraid of the answer she would recieve. The Anbu with a dog mask stepped up holding a tattered piece of a light blue shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it, " This is all we could recover, Hokage-sama.", her voice cracking slightly. Hiruko only held the cloth with trembling hands before she along with the clan heads and Anbu broke down crying.

(Further down river)

Naruto's battered and bloody washed up on shore near some woods. His body began to twitch before his arm slowly moved to push himself up, he looked around to survey his surroundings before he (with a huge amount of effort) pushed himself up and staggered into the woods. " *Pant* I gotta get somewhere safe.", said Naruto at that moment he spotted some smoke in the the distance, " Yes! *cough* Where there's smoke there's bound people hopefully someone can help me. *cough* *cough*.

(2 hours later)

By the time Naruto finally reached the site of the smoke he was completely drained of his remaining energy. " *cough* H-Hello? Is anybody here?", looking around he saw the source of the smoke was from a campfire and upon further investigation he saw 5 small tents big enough for only one person each. The tents were all colored differently one was black on one side and white on the other, one was red with pictures of puppets on it, one was black and had what looked like pictures of masks on it, another was black as well only it had pictures of a triple-bladed scythe on it with a real triple-bladed scythe propped up at the entrance, the last one was yellow with pictures of explosives on it. He saw some clothes hung out to dry which consisted of some bras and panties which confirmed that the occupants of the camp were all women and some black robes with red clouds on them. Looking around some more Naruto caught the sight (and smell) of food and water, he quickly ate some of the meat that was cooking over the fire on a spite and drank his fill of water from a canteen. Having replenished some of his lost energy he decided to get some rest. He grabbed a blanket out of one of the tents and layed down near the fire.

(Half an hour later)

5 figures dressed in swimsuits were walking back to their campsite talking amongst themselves. As they got closer they saw Naruto wrapped up in a blanket near the fire, a woman with slicked back silver hair picked him up and said," Can we keep him?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author note : Hey everyone! Here is the new chapter for Attraction it took me some time to figure out how to make a new chapter so please don't be angry. Anyway I'd like to thank _**reapbloodyrose, Soundion, and km1526 **_for being the first three followers to my story I'm surprised you guys liked it. Also if anybody has any tips or help for me that would be greatly appreciated._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

(9 years later)

"Approaching the target location.", said a man as he made his way towards a hole in a fence leading into a bandit camp. He wore a blood red shirt, black pants, a pair of steel-toed boots, and a pair of leather gloves but the intimidating part of his attire was the red fox mask that had it's mouth placed into a permanent grin showing it's row of sharp teeth and the eyes were completely black except for the white pinprick sized pupils. His visible weapons was an M4 carbine rifle, dual pistol strapped to his legs, and a combat knife in sheath on his left shoulder, "Everyone confirm your positions.", he said into headset, "Sniper in position ready to provide cover fire." "Heavy weapon has found a bulldozer and I'm sure as fuck gonna use it!" "Sweepers positioned at main gate ready mow'em down.", came the responses, "Alright Leader is in the back be ready to attack on my signal." he said as he crouched behind a oblivious bandit cleaning his weapon. The man now known as 'Leader' holstered his rifle on his back before reaching towards his shoulder sliding out his combat knife from it's sheath holding it in a reverse grip, he then reached up and planted his gloved hand on the bandit's mouth keeping his shout muffled before he pulled him towards himself and plunged his knife into the bandits heart causing some blood to spray out like a fountain. The bandits struggles to get free became weaker and weaker by the second as he felt his blood squirting out of his body and his vision become darker until the icy embrace of death reached him. When he finally felt the bandit's body become completely limp the man removed his knife and let the bandit's body drop with a dull thud, he made his way towards a crumbling building in the center of the camp only saying one ward into the headset, "Now.", with that the fun started as he heard the sound of an engine come from his right followed by a shout come over the channel, "Here I come assholes!", as a bulldozer punched a hole into the fence and crushed some bandits while the driver was protected from some bullets that were fired by the survivors and their friends, "Who the fuck are these guys?!", yelled a bandit as he fired his pistol at the driver who had exited the bulldozer and was now taking cover behind the wheels. 'Leader' then fired his gun at some bandits at the entrance of the building and shouted into his headset, "I got to the entrance keep these guys busy!" "Got it boss!", 'Leader' then used his foot to break down the door and ran into the building pointing his gun at the unarmed bandits, "Everyone on the fucking ground now! Make one false move and you'll get bullet to the head!", he yelled forcing the bandits on the ground, "Now which one of you fucks is the leader!", the bandits wanting to save their own skin easily gave up their leader pointing at the bandit at the center of them who had a face adorned with piercings. 'Leader' then holstered his gun and pulled a pistol from his left leg and picked up the leader by the back of his neck and made him face himself needless to say the leader had to keep from pissing himself as the white pupils bore into him, "P-P-Please d-don't hurt me.", whimpered the man, "... What's your name?", asked 'Leader', "K-K-Kaso." "Well Kaso your gonna tell me where are those girls you kidnapped from a nearby village and don't stall 'cause I got a _really_ itchy trigger finger.", he said as he put his gun under Kaso's chin smirking as he felt him shiver, "As a matter of fact I think I got an itch coming on." "O-Okay I'll show w-where they a-are." "Good and since these guys are useless I should probably do what I was called here to do.", he then hit Kaso with the butt of the gun dazing him and dropped to the floor. He pointed his gun at the others who were on the floor pleading for him to not shoot, it didn't stop him however as he he shoot them all through the head and picking Kaso back up, "Remember you fuck around and you won't get a quick death like them I'll make sure you suffer got it?", he said in a menacing tone getting a nod from his captive, "Good. Now move.", he pushed Kaso getting him to move. After a couple of minutes 'Leader' was lead to a slightly opened door, "I-In here.", said Kaso as he pushed the door open and walked in with 'Leader' following close by with a gun trained on him. Looking around 'Leader could see multiple cages most of them empty but some had girls in them, the ages were the youngest being 6 and the oldest being 11 this information caused 'Leader' to shake with rage, "P-Please h-help.", came the weak cry from the younger ones hearing that 'Leader' pointed his gun at Kaso who looked at him fearfully, "C-Come o-on man d-don't do it.", he pleaded 'Leader' only lowered his gun before shooting him in the legs, "AAAAHHHH!", screamed Kaso as he felt pain course through his body as his legs gave out and the pain proved to much for him as he passed out, "Guys you okay?", 'Leader' asked into his headset, "We're okay Leader. All threats have been neutralized. Did you find the girls?" "Yeah, bring the cars around and someone get down here to help out." "Heavy weapon is en route.", Leader then used his rifle to break the locks of the cages opening them up as the girls who were healthier ran out or helped the weaker ones out of their cages before running up to hug their savior.

(30 min later)

As the group arrived to location of the small village they were greeted by the sight of an all-out battle between some kunochi on a bridge that was under construction however the kunochi were then hidden from sight by a thick mist. 'Leader' who was driving the van stopped and he got out, "Leader what are you doing?", said one of his crew,"Don't worry, you guys just get the kids back to their families and get back home. Mia will transfer the payment to you when she can." "Okay but are coming back?" "No I'll be gone for a little bit tell Mia to follow standard protocol." "Alright but what do we tell Kuremi you know she would hunt you down if, no _when_ she finds out you didn't come back with us." "Let me worry about her just go." "Okay... stay safe leader.", the group soon left him alone at the edge of the bridge, _'Well looks like it's time to help out some old friends.' _he then entered the mist.

(Bridge)

'Leader' stood at the edge of the fight observing the kunochi taking in their appearances there were 12 in total, the one closest to him was guarding a bearded man she had short bubblegum pink hair held by her Konoha headband and emerald green eyes that a good amount of fear in them. She wore a red tight shirt and black shorts along with some gloves,_'Sakura-chan grew up pretty well'_,'Leader' thought before he turned to a fight that looked more than a little one-sided since it was 4 to 1 with majority sporting leaf headbands, the one to his far left had long raven hair she wore a blue jacket with the Uchiha fan symbol on the side along with a pair of white shorts, her eyes however were red with a single with a single ring around the pupil, _'So Satsuki-chan has activated her sharingan huh?'._ To the right of her was a girl with pale lavender eyes with no pupil but veins protruding at the sides and indigo hair. She wore a lavender jacket and black pants, _'Hmm, Hinata-chan seems to have gone from being cute to being cute _and _beautiful.'_

(Somewhere in Fire Country)

A beautiful redhead with blood-red eyes walked around the village that her husband had created (She liked to think he was her husband and no one was dumb enough to tell her otherwise) greeting everyone she met before a feeling overwhelmed her, _'What was that? For a second I felt like my husband complimented _another _woman. But that's impossible after all why would he, he has **me** as a wife.'_, she looked toward the entrance of the village and saw the van her husband left in enter ,_ 'Oh good he's back now after he gets rested I'll try to convince him we need to start working on our family and if says _'no'_ then I'll just have to tied him up and force him to give me some kits... hmmmm on second thought maybe I'll do that instead of asking him. Fufufufu~'_, she thought before running towards the van waiting for husband to exit the van but when he didn't come out she called out to one of the crew members, "Oso where is my husband?", she said in a strained voice causing the behemoth of a man to become terrified, "W-Well h-he stayed behind." "Why?" "*Gulp* I think he was going to help some kunochis.", seeing the infuriated face of his boss's self-proclaimed wife he ran away as fast as his legs could carry him, _'So my husband decides to leave his loving wife by herself well just you wait sweetheart I'll find you and when I do I'll make sure you never want to leave me again.'_, she ran back to their home to get prepared to leave making a mental note to make sure she got rope, aphrodisiacs, and fertility pills.

(Back to bridge)

'Leader' felt a shiver go up his spine, _'Well I guess Kuremi found out I left.'_, he thought before turning back to the kunochi looking at a feral looking girl with slitted eyes, wild long brown hair, elongated canines, and fang-like marks on her cheeks, _'Well Kira-chan grew up quite nicely.'_, he thought before looking at the second to last person she had short dark hair and pale skin, she wore a black jacket that stopped at her mid-riff and a pair of black _very_ _short_ shorts, _'__I don't know her. But she fights with great skill'_. The last of the Konoha group was a girl whose features couldn't be seen due to her coat and shades, _' Ah Shizukana stoic as ever.'_, he thought before looking at their enemy. She was dressed as a hunter-nin with a few senbon in her hand, _'Hmmm so it seems Haku-chan has gotten stronger.'_, as he watched them fight Haku seemed to be holding her own just fine with only some trouble. Suddenly the air filled with the sound of birds, turning toward the sound 'Leader' saw a woman with grey gravity-deifying hair running toward a woman with long dark hair and bandages around her mouth being held down by a woman with purple pineapple-style hair, pupiless violet eyes wearing a trench coat with a mesh shirt underneath (which didn't hide much of her figure) along with a orange mini-skirt and shin-guards. The other woman had long black hair, red eyes and a dress that looked like it was made of bandages. 'Leader' then bolted towards the women knowing who the woman being held down was and if he knew Haku as well as he did she would use herself as a human-shield to protect 'Hasaki-sama'.

He got bewildered looks from the kunochi as they wondered why a man would be running_ towards_ them. He past them without so much as a glance heading straight towards Kazumi and just as he got there just as he predicted Haku appeared in front of the deadly jutsu before he knocked her out of the way and caught Kazumi's hand just as she was an inch away from his heart holding her in place as her jutsu ran out of power, "Good to see you Kazumi-chan.", he said before releasing her hand and turned to the three women behind, "Good to see you too Hasaki-chan, Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan." "How do y-", asked Anko before she was cut off by the sound of laughing they turned to see a fat munchkin of a man slowly making his way towards the kunochi, "It appears the 'Demon of the Mist' isn't as strong as she makes out to be.", he said, "Gato. What are you doing here?" "Well I figured I'd save myself some money and just kill you off or take you and the kunochi here as toys.", he said with a lecherous grin as he eyed the figures, "And I'm sure these boys would love to have some fun.", he said as an army large group of mercinares appeared behind him all brandishing weapons, "I'm afraid you won't be doing that.", said 'Leader' as he stepped infront of the group, "Hmmmm... and who might you be?" "Someone that hates rapists." "Ah I see... you want a part of them too. Okay we can work something out.", 'Leader' narrowed his eyes, before he pressed on something on his left wrist and a whirring noise noise filled the air, "Da fuck is that?!", yelled a merc pointing at a small cloud of things flying towards them, "That my friend is some things that are good at what they do...", as he trailed off the objects got close enough to be able be discerned as hovering robots with a mounted gun on the underside of them looking a the mercinares with a green circle, "... and what they do is kill those that deserve to die. Gentlemen say 'Hello' to my Quad drones they will be the last thing you see. Goodbye.", the green circles soon turned red and the drones began firing into the group killing them all with ruthless efficiency.

Soon the group and been left with only one survivor, Gato. The man had been shoot through the legs and now tried to crawl away from the one that had been the cause of his wounds only to stop as someone planted a foot on his back ,"P-Please let me go!", he pleaded, "And why should I do that?" "P-P-Please I'll give whatever you want!" "Hmmm how about the combination to your safe? If you give me that I'll consider letting you live.", Gato quickly agreed and gave him what he wanted. "S-S-So you'll let me go right?" "Yeah... no." "B-B-B-But you said you'd let me go!" "I said I would _consider _it but as you can see I believe it's best to make sure you never hurt anyone again. Now hold still.", 'Leader's' right shoulder then glowed before a pump-action shotgun popped out which he quickly grabbed and pointed at Gato's head and before Gato could beg he pulled the trigger killing the tyrant. He turned back to the group writing something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Kazumi, "Here, this is the combination to Gato's safe you can give back the deeds he stole to the villagers as well as the money." "T-Thank you but why did you help us?" "How could I not help the woman who helped protect me when I was little.", said 'Leader' which at this information caused all the kunochi present (excluding the pale girl) breaths to hitch. With a shaky voice Kazumi asked the question everyone wanted to know, "N-N-Naruto-kun?", she said causing 'Leader' to reach up behind his head pressing a button loosing the mask before he pulled it off completely revealing his blonde hair, sun-kissed skin, azure eyes, and whiskered face, "Heh, Miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Author note: Hey guys it's me again I want to thank everyone who likes this story it means alot to me. Oh another thing if you want someone in the harem just ask and I'll try my best to include them however please don't ask for me to take anyone out you read that this was gonna be a massive harem fanfic, so just to recap if you want someone in the harem ask and I'll try to include them._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto stood there staring at the shocked faces of the kunoichi, "Um hello? Anybody in there?", he said as he waved his hand back and forth in front of their faces hoping to get a reaction out of them. He was then glomped by an over-ecstatic Hinata, "You're alive! You're alive!", she yelled with tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. "I-It's okay, Hinata-chan. Don't cry.", he said as he rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her, "*Sniff* I-I-I thought I would never se-*sniff* see you again.", she said in a quivering voice and as she looked at his face her desires overwhelmed her. She grasped the sides of his head pulling herself closer causing Naruto to become increasingly nervous, "Uh... H-Hinata-chan? W-What are you- MMMMMPPPPHHH!", he was cut-off as Hinata pressed her lips to his greatly enjoying the unique taste of his lips and using his surprise to her advantage she slid her tongue into his mouth coiling it around his. All the while Naruto had one thought in his mind, _'Kuremi is going to kill me.'_

(In Fire Country)

As Kuremi walked out of the village gates she stopped as another feeling overwhelmed her, _'My husband is kissing someone... other than me... **Naruto I swear on Kami herself when I find you you'll regret leaving me alone. When I get my hands on you no matter how much you beg I will rape you until you help me give birth to a family of 100 kits and even then I might not stop. Prepare your body. fufufufufufu~'**_

(Back to Naruto)

_'I fear for my innocence.'_, Naruto thought as another shiver ran up his spine as he and the group made their way back to Tazuna's house with Hinata clinging to his right arm making all the girls, excluding the pale girl who Naruto learned was named Sai, throw her jealous glares. As soon as they got to the home Naruto was bombarded with questions, "O-Okay slow down I can't understand you all at once.", when the girls finally calmed down Kazumi was the first to speak, "Naruto-kun why do you have all those weapons?", she asked guestering to his visible weapons, "Oh that well I'm a mercenary/hit-man/assassin depends on what job I take.", he answered in a casual tone of voice getting immediate responses from the women that took care of him when he was younger with Kazumi, Anko, and Kurenai scolding him saying that he could get hurt. When Kazumi noticed Hasaki smiling at Naruto she asked him, "Naruto-kun how do you know her?", she said eyeing the woman in question with a calculating gaze, "Oh well I met her two years ago."

(Flashback 3 years)

A teenager about 18 years of age walked back to his apartment, he had dark skin and blonde hair and he still bore the smirk he got from harassing some girl, "Man that Maho chick is so fucking sexy. What I would do to her... heheh. Maybe I should quite playing nice with and get bit more... aggressive. At least her boyfriend is out of town that makes things easier.",he said before walking to his room only to be hit in the face by a gloved fist knocking him to the ground. Holding his now broken nose he looked up at his attacker he couldn't see the guy's face all he knew was he work a formal black suit with a blood-red tie with tie clip keeping it close to his white shirt, "Who the fuck are you?!", he shouted with his only response was having a custom-made sliverballer pistol with a silencer being pointed at his head, "L-L-Look man you don't have to do this I-I-I got money you can have it! Just don't shoot!", he pleaded but his attacker soon to be killer only said, "My client has asked that you be killed... I intend to do just that." he said in a monotone voice before steadying his hand, "He has also said to tell you that Maho hates rapists.", he pulled the trigger.

"Good job kid your contract is completed here are your earnings.", said a bald-headed man as he gave Naruto the money he earned. Naruto thank'd him and left the office pocketing the cash and walking back to his campsite. When he got back he noticed a two women going through his things, from what Naruto could tell they were both kunoichi if the slashed Kiri headband on the bigger of the two were any indication of it, "Excuse me ladies?", said Naruto causing the two to turn around drawing their weapons at him. However Naruto was unfazed by this, "What do you think you two are doing with my stuff?", the two didn't answer,"You know what? I don't care. Just... can you leave it alone?" "What's stopping us from killing and taking your stuff?", asked the bigger of the two in a threatening tone, "... Fair point but how about this you don't kill me and/or take my stuff and I'll cook you some food, let you rest here, and in the morning I'll give some money and we can go our separate ways? You guys look you can use some food and rest.", as if to confirm his statement both kunoichi's stomach growled loudly, "Alright but no funny business or I'll cut you in two.", said the bigger of the two pointing her giant cleaver of a sword at him before putting it back on her back. Soon the three were sitting near the campfire waiting for the three rabbits Naruto had caught beforehand to finish cooking, "So... what are your names?", asked Naruto in hopes of starting a pleasant conversation, the two didn't answer only eyeing him with some suspicion and some very well masked lust, "Heh... I'll guess I'll say mine first, my name's Naruto.",he said reaching out his hand towards the bigger woman for a handshake who eyed it for a couple of seconds before taking it in hers, "Hasaki.", she said simply with a firm shake, "Pleasure to met you Hasaki-chan.", he said flashing her his foxy smile making her face heat up under her bandages. Naruto then reached his hand towards the smaller girl, "And you are?" "Haku", she said shyly shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you two Haku-chan.", flashing her another foxy smile causing her face to heat up as well. "It seems that the meat is cooked.", Naruto said turning around and bent over to get meat off the spit giving Hasaki and Haku a good view of his backside, _'Nice butt.'_, was the shared thought of the two before the view was taken away when Naruto turned around to serve them the food. The two soon opened up to Naruto telling him about the civil war their village was fighting, "So you don't think the Mizukage is doing this of her own free will?", asked Naruto, "No I don't. She always cared for every villager bloodline or not. I wasn't just her bodyguard I was, and still am, her friend she wouldn't just start killing off villagers because they had bloodlines there has to be reason.", answered Hasaki, "Hmm... Did she seem different when the killing started?" "Well... yeah she did. A day before the killings she was happy, full of life then the next day she was emotionless and her eyes were glassy and blank as if she wasn't even in her body.", she said now having her suspicions confirmed that something had happened to the Mizukage before the war. "It's getting late we should turn in.", said Naruto as he got out some spare blankets and sleeping bags for the girls before grabbing his blanket and sleeping bag out of his tent, "My tent isn't very big but I think you two will fit in there.", he said before laying his stuff down near the fire,"We couldn't do that you've done a lot for us already. We'll sleep outside.", said Hasaki, "No it's fine.", replied Naruto. Just as Hasaki was about to protest a thought popped into her head causing a perverted smile to form under bandages, "Excuse us for a moment.", she said before pulling Haku into the tent, Naruto heard whispers then rustling come from the tent before Hasaki and Haku came back out and what they were dressed in caused Naruto to sport a huge blush. Hasaki was dressed in a tight white shirt that accentuated her FF-cup sized breasts and black panties showing off her wide child-bearing hips, Haku was dressed in an ice blue loose-fitting shirt that showed a bit of cleavage from her B-cup, bordering on C-cup, sized boobs and a pair of white panties however she had the decency to blush at her choice of clothing or lack thereof. "Um... W-W-W-Why are you two d-d-dressed like t-t-t-that.", Naruto asked nervously but received no answer instead Hasaki walked to where he stood and slung him over her shoulder and walked back to the tent with Haku following close behind, "H-H-Hey! P-Put me down!", yelled Naruto as he struggled to get free but was then thrown into his tent and before he could get up he was pushed by down by Hasaki placing her foot on his chest giving him a good view of her panties, "And where do you think you're going?" "I-I-I-I'm going back to my sleeping bag." "Nuh uh, you're not sleeping outside." "W-W-Well where d-d-do you expect m-m-me to sleep?", he asked fearing her answer, "Why here with us of course.~", Hasaki answered in a cheery tone, "I-I-I can't sleep here!", protested Naruto, "Why not? C-C-Could it be you think we're ugly?", Hasaki said dramatically as she used some water jutsu to complete the illusion as if she was actually crying with Haku doing the same. Both of had of course had prepared if Naruto said "No" to sleeping with them and he fell for it hook, line, and sinker, "No! I don't think at all I-I think you both are gorgeous women a-and I would be happy to sleep with you two! I just wasn't thinking straight!", he exclaimed in an effort to keep them from crying, "Good. Now all you have to do is get out of clothes.~", said Hasaki quickly switching back to her cheery tone. Naruto did as he was told and stripped down to his boxers unknowingly giving the two a free show, when he finally finished Hasaki and Haku admired his athletic build and soon focused on his lower regions licking their lips. Naruto was pushed into the blankets with Hasaki and Haku joining him, Hasaki grabbed his head and pressed it into her breasts smirking at his blushing face before. Haku opted for going underneath Naruto's arm and placing her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat erratically, "Good night Naruto-kun", said the two, "G-G-Good n-n-night g-girls.", he said before closing his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

(Morning)

When Naruto awoke in the morning he noticed that both Hasaki and Haku were awake since Hasaki was running her hand through his hair and Haku was tracing circles on his chest with her finger. When Naruto was finally free he went to prepare some breakfast while Hasaki and Haku went to a nearby river to freshen up, as Naruto cooked the food he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see a blushing Hasaki and Haku, "Oh hey guys I was just making some breakfast, don't worry I'll give you the money I promised.", he said with a smile, "Actually we don't want the money Naruto-kun.", said Hasaki, "Oh, well do want some breakfast?" "Well we wanted to ask you something." "What is it?" "Well we don't want to be given handouts we want to earn the money." "... Okay?" "And we were wondering if you wouldn't mind having us as bodyguards? We could even help you with your work if you need it... and it wouldn't be for long maybe for a year if you don't mind.", she said hoping he would say "yes", "W-W-Well I guess that would be okay.", he said blushing at the idea of having the two women as companions especially if he had to sleep with them like last night. No sooner had the words left his mouth he was glomped by two _very _happy women.

(End Flashback)

"From then on we traveled together around the elemental nations for a year before we parted ways.", Naruto said before he was pulled into hug by Hasaki ripping him away from Hinata who was none too happy about it and became even angrier when Haku took her place, "Yep I even taught him how to use swords." "And I taught how to use senbon" "By the way you still haven't thanked us for that Naruto-kun." "What do you mean? I thanked you." "I mean you haven't thanked us properly.", Hasaki said as she and Haku pressed their bodies closer to Naruto causing the girls to become increasingly jealous before they all attempted to rip Naruto away from the two and towards themselves resulting in a tug of war with Naruto.

(Three weeks later)

After two weeks the bridge was completed the group stayed for another five days enjoying the celebration the villagers had thrown then bid farewell and left heading back to the leaf. Soon the village gates came into view, "Halt! State your name for coming into the village.", said the gate guard, "Kazumi Hatake and team seven returning from mission." "Kurenai Yuhi and team eight returning from mission." "Anko Miratashi returning from mission.", they said producing the documents confirming this, "And those three?", the gate guard said pointing to Hasaki, Haku, and Naruto who had put his mask back on to avoid alarms being raised, "Those two are kunoichi wanting to find some sanctuary from their civil war in Kiri, the other is an old friend of the Hokage.", said Kazumi said the gate guard seemed to accept this and allowed the group entry, "Naruto-kun you should probably meet with the Hokage I'm sure she'll be glad to see you.", said Kazumi with an eye-smile, "Yeah it's been awhile since I've seen obaa-chan.", said Naruto agreeing with her. The group soon left leaving Naruto to go meet the Hokage by himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Naruto stood infront of the doors leading into the Hokage's office, mentally preparing himself, _'Alright showtime.'_, he thought pushing open the doors.

(Inside)

Hiruko looked up from her paperwork when she heard the doors open and saw a masked person standing infront of her, "Can I help you?", she asked slighty unnerved by the mask's white pupils, "Heh, Don't tell me you've gotten so old that you can't even recognizes your own grandson obaa-chan.", said the masked man as he started to pull off his mask revealing his face to her, "N-N-Naruto-kun?!", exclaimed Hiruko. "The one and only.", replied Naruto with a smile before being brought into a hug, when Hiruko released him she instantly asked him, "Where have you been for the past nine years?" "I've been traveling, doing some... unsavory jobs here and there." "Y-You haven't been... um..." "Haven't been what?" "Um... whoring yourself out?", replied Hiruko with a blush, "W-W-What?! N-No I'm still a virgin! How could you even think that, obaa-chan?", Naruto yelled with a red face causing Hiruko to breath a sigh of relief happy that her surrogate grandson hadn't sold out his body. Meanwhile a certain Neko-masked ANBU hidden in the shadows of the office did the same except her reasons weren't entirely pure like Hiruko's. "Sorry it's just the way you said it... er... nevermind. What jobs did you do?" "Well I did some contract killings and some mercenary work. And I was sorta hoping you could use my services I kinda need some work.", he said scratching the back of his head, "Well I suppose I could hire you but I would need to tell the council for their support and they would ask to see you preform in order to come to a decision." "No problem I'm okay with that." "Good in the meantime you should go explore the village maybe see your old friends I'm sure they'll be happy to see you. I'll send an ANBU to find when everything is ready." "Okay then see you later obaa-chan.", said Naruto walking out the door.

(Konoha)

As Naruto walked around he decided to head to his favorite ramen shop, _'Wonder how the old man and Ayame-chan are doing.'_, he thought to himself. "Welcome to Ichiraku's! What can I get you today?", welcomed Ayame as she turned to face the customer, "Hey Ayame-chan long time no see.", said Naruto with a smile as he sat at the counter, "N-Naruto-kun?!", exclaimed Ayame shocked seeing the face of someone she thought to have long since perished. She soon got over her shock and reached over the counter bringing him in for a tight hug, "Heh it's good to see you too Ayame-chan.", said Naruto returning the hug, "I can't believe it's you I thought you...", she trailed off not wanting to relieve the day she thought he died, "Sorry for making you worry all these years.", he said with a apologetic look on his face, "It's okay but where were you all these years?" "I did some traveling and some odd jobs. Hey where's the old man?" "Oh dad's sick so it's just me.", she said, "Well I'll have to see him some other time then. Um... could I get some miso pork ramen?" "Sure thing.", Ayame then disappeared into the kitchen to prepare the food before reappearing in a matter of minutes wanting to spend more time with Naruto. _'Wow, Naruto-kun sure has grown up from a cute little kid to a hot guy... I wonder if he's seeing someone?'_, Ayame thought to herself before deciding to ask him, "So Naruto-kun... you have girlfriend yet?", she said bluntly causing Naruto to choke on his food, "*cough* W-What brought that up?" "Oh come on It's an honest question... I mean have you taken a look at yourself?", she said causing him to blush, "I-I-I'm n-not that good-looking. And to answer your question I don't have a girlfriend.", he answered. "Well is there anyone you would consider dating?" Ayame asked hoping to get some more information out of him, "W-W-Well... m-maybe.", he said shyly, "Well would you ever consider dating someone like... me?", she asked with a slight blush but kept her gaze on him, "W-W-Well I-I, uh, *gulp* I-I t-think s-so.", he stuttered out with a completely red face. His answer caused Ayame to form a smile on her face but before she could respond a Neko-masked ANBU appeared behind Naruto, "Na-... Uzumaki-san your presence is requested in the council chambers." "Oh well I guess I have to go. I'll see you later Ayame-chan.", he paid for the meal and put his mask back on, he was then grabbed by the ANBU ,who made sure to press his back onto her sizable orbs, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

(Council chambers)

When the two reappeared the ANBU (reluctantly) let Naruto go before disappearing into the shadows. "So this is the man who wishes to use his services for Konoha?", asked a balding man on the civilian side of the council, "He doesn't look much.", said Tsume Inuzuka, "Looks can be deceiving Inuzuka-sama, I assure you I am very skilled in what I do.", Naruto countered, "Perhaps you think so but we will need to see proof of your so-called 'skills'.", said Asashi Hyūga, "By all means Hyūga-sama what job would you all have me do?", asked Naruto. Hiruko then handed him a folder marked 'kill/protect'. Naruto opened it and saw four pictures, the first one was of three people two girls and one guy they all looked to be around Naruto's age, "The pink-haired girl is the one you need to protect. Her name is Otome.", said Hiruko, "Who ordered the contract?", asked Naruto. "Why would that be of importance?", asked Inoko Yamanaka, "Because if they refuse to pay or try to set me up I'll be able to deal with them." "Fair enough.", said Inoko. "The man who ordered it was her boyfriend, Kazuki, he is the one beside her in the picture.", said Hiruko. Naruto then looked at the other three pictures, one of a fat man with bowl haircut, a bald old man, and a man with graying brown hair, "These are the men you will kill their names are Kana Uto, Seto Kuso, and Hirito Oto. It appears that they wish to... defile the girl.", Hiruko said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow, "We do not have any addresses for the men so you will need to find that out on your own." "Very well, am I allowed to do whatever I want to get to them?" "Yes as long as there are no civilian casualties." "Good consider it done I will inform you when the deed done.", said Naruto, "Good remember we will be watching you.", Hiruko then said, "This meeting is now adjourned I ask the kunoichi council stay behind to discuss some details."

When the civilian council left Hiruko said to Naruto, "Can you remove your mask, Naruto-kun?" "Naruto?!", cried the council when she said that. Naruto did as he was asked and removed his mask smiling at the clan matriarchs. The clan matriarchs finally got over their shock when they realized the boy they had taken care of as a child was assigned to kill three men and **they** had agreed to it, "Naruto we're sorry we didn't know it was you. Don't worry you don-", said Asashi before she was cut off by Naruto, "Don't worry I _want _to do it.", he said simply shocking the kuniochi, "No! We won't let you. You could get hurt or... killed. We won't go through that again!", yelled Tsume getting nods of agreement from the others. Naruto simply sighed, "... Look I know you blame yourselves for what happened years ago but you have to understand I'm not little anymore I can take care of myself. So please don't worry about me I promise I won't die.", he said starting out in a firm voice before softening at the end. The clan matriarchs begrudgingly accepted that fact, "So I guess I should go prepare?" "Of course and don't worry I'll make sure to tell all kuniochi not to interfere with anything you do.", Hiruko said getting a nod from Naruto who walked towards the door, "Oh before I forget I have a welcome back gift for you.", Hiruko said before throwing him some keys, "What's this?", Naruto asked, "Those are the keys to your parents' home and since you are technically of age it now belongs to you. You'll find it at the top of the Hokage monument.", she finished smiling at the look of gratitude on Naruto's face as left the room.

(Red light district)

By the time Naruto got to the red light district it was mid-afternoon. He headed into an alley and touched something behind a dumpster and leaned on a wall before the space next him opened to reveal a staircase which he calmly walked down on before the wall closed itself up again. Naruto soon came to a metal door with a key pad next to it, he inputted some numbers causing it to open before sealing itself shut again as soon as he was through. Naruto then stood behind a bespectacled man in wheelchair typing away on a computer, "How're you doing Rindo?",, he called out slightly scaring the man, "You shouldn't scare me like that Naruto or else you'll be without your number one spy.", Rindo said with a sigh, "I'll keep that in mind. Anyway I need you're help." "Oh with what?" "I need the addresses of these men.", Naruto said pulling out the pictures of the men, "Sure thing." said Rindo taking the pictures and put them into a slot in computer. Soon a buzzer was heard from the computer along with the words, "Unable to find", on the screen, "Damn!", cursed Rindo, "What?", asked Naruto, "It seems I underestimated these guys. They must have paid someone good to protect their identities I can't find their addresses without them noticing.", answered Rindo with a scowl, "The most I can get is that they don't live in the village." "So basically we don't have jack shit for getting them." "Well not necessarily I was also able to get the locations of some businesses they own in the village. If someone were to... relive... them of their income and/or merchandise..." "... The owners would come to check it out.", finished Naruto. "Yeah the only problem is that these guys are probably really protective of their stuff so they are bound to have some muscle protecting the places but they shouldn't be a problem for you.", Rindo said with a smirk. "Alright get me the info on the locations.", said Naruto, "Already done if you'll follow me.", Rindo said before wheeling himself to a different room that only contained a couch, a table, some chairs, and a electronic screen replacing a wall at the end of it. He took out a remote at turned the screen on showing a jewelry store, "Now this place is owned by Kana Uto. It has a simple setup: two cameras recording to closed circuit video-feed, and a guard at the door unarmed save for a taser. The jewels are good quality so the take should be really good." "How much?", asked Naruto, "Around 4 million dollars.", answered Rindo, "Damn." "Uh huh, However the jewels are put in a safe at night." "So we're gonna have to do it in broad daylight.", said Naruto. "Yep.", agreed Rindo, "Well at least I get to do this the fun way." "Alright for the crew we'll have to get some guys from within Konoha since bringing some of our guys will draw some questions unless you told the Hokage of our village." "No not yet I'm sure if the civilian council and elders found out who I am and see that I have my own village they'll either kill me and take over or destroy the village and everyone in it." "You really think they're corrupt and greedy enough to do it?" "I know so." "... Alright so for the crew we'll need 3 people: a hacker, a gunman, and a driver.", Rindo then handed Naruto a tablet that showed the faces of two men, "The driver will source some motorcycles for a quick exit as well as guiding you.", Naruto looked at the choices and picked out his choice seeing it pop up on the huge screen, "Seo Dako? Well he's more costly but he's good. Now for the gunman, this guy will be doing crowd control.", said Rindo and soon saw Naruto's choice, "Akio Soto? Well he costs less but he's had practice you should do alright with him. And finally the hacker they'll disable the alarm and buy you some time how much depends on how good they are.", Naruto made his final choice, "Arata Uriko... Well he's not the best of the best but he costs very little and he should get you enough time.", Rindo said a little weary of Naruto's choice, "Okay well I'll get into contact with them and call you when we're ready. You should get some rest while you still can." "Yeah see ya later Rindo.", said Naruto making his way to the exit.

(Konoha)

When Naruto left he noticed it was still early and decided whether or not to go straight to his new house however his thoughts were interrupted by someone nearly knocking him to the ground by jumping on his back. Turning his head he saw who grabbed him recognizing her from her blonde hair, "I knew I'd find you eventually!", happily yelled Ino as she clung on tighter to Naruto's back, "I-Ino-chan how did you find out I was back?", asked Naruto slightly blushing from feeling press her boobs into his back. Ino let him go and turned him around, "Sakura told me along with all of our friends when she got back from the mission pretty much everyone knows your here." _'Well so much for keeping my identity a secret.'_, thought Naruto, "It's a good thing I found you I wanted to invite you as soon as possible." "Huh invite me to what?", Naruto asked unaware to the small glint in Ino's pupiless blue eyes, "Well I wanted to invite you to party at my house.", she said with a smirk pressing herself close to Naruto's chest, "Uhh... A-A-Actually i-it's getting l-late I-Ino-chan. I-I was hoping t-to g-g-get some sleep.", he stuttered out feeling Ino's large bust (Which he guessed were a D-cup) through his shirt although his body armor kept him from fully feeling it, "Oh but that's the best part it's a slumber party.~", she said coyly, "So what do you say?", just as Naruto was about to decline Ino decided to guilt-trip him, "If you don't want to go that's fine I'll just tell the others that you didn't want to spend time with your childhood friends... you know the friends that cried for you when you went missing and never sent any letters to let us know you were okay... but if you have better things to do then fine." "F-F-Fine", Naruto said finally caving, "Great! Come on the others are waiting.", said Ino pulling Naruto towards her home, _'If I keep my innocence intact while I'm here it'll be a miracle'_, was Naruto's final thought.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author Note: Hey guys sorry for taking so long but I had to get ready for school which is what I'll have to talk to you about I will keep writing this story so don't worry about me never finishing it however it will take longer so please don't be mad. Also just to remind you guys if you want me to include someone in the harem just tell me and I'll try my best but I can't guarantee they'll be in it don't hate me. And I will not take out anyone from the Harem below:<span>_

**Harem List (For sure):**

**Hinata**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Ayame**

**Anko**

**Satsuki (fem Sasuke)**

**Aka (fem Gaara)**

**Kuremi (fem Kurama)**

_So that's the harem for now for sure but rest assured I will not put a limit to how many there are so just message me on who else you want. Goodbye._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>(Ino's Room)<p>

Ino kicked down the door to her room and tossed Naruto in, "Look who I found girls.", she said with a smile due to where Naruto had landed. Naruto looked up from his position only to see light-brown panties and a pair of smooth legs at the sides of his head, his eyes traveled upwards meeting Kira's smirking face, "You know Naruto-kun if you wanted me so badly you could've just asked.~", she cooed smirking at his blushing face. Naruto quickly got up and backed up towards a wall desperately trying to keep his little buddy from getting himself noticed although that was made nearly impossible when he saw what the others were wearing. Most of them were dressed rather provocatively with the only innocently dressed ones being Shika, Chō, and Shizukana while the others were either dressed in a shirt and panties or just a bra and panties, _' Why are they dressed like that? If I didn't know any better I would think they dressed like this on purpose. Okay calm down, Naruto. These are your childhood friends it's not like they have feelings for me... well maybe Hinata but the others no way... right?'_, Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug courtesy of Lei, "Naruto-kun you really are alive!", she said with tears of happiness brimming in her eyes not noticing Naruto's blushing face from feeling her size DD-cup breasts pressing into his chest. Soon after the others came and hugged him making sure the blush stayed on his face, "Naruto-kun you should change into your pajamas.", Ino said with a smile, "Uh... i-is that necessary?", Naruto stuttered out, "Of course it is! You can't just go to a slumber party without your pj's.", Ino answered back, "Um... well I-I... uh... I d-don'y h-have them.", he said looking at the ground all the while sporting a huge blush.

"Hmm... Well I guess you'll just have to strip down to your boxers.", she said with a smirk. Naruto's head shot up to look at her in shock but before he could protest Ino gave him puppy dog eyes and said, "Please for us?", and with his will broken Naruto reluctantly agreed much to the girls approval. When Naruto tried to leave to go change he was stopped one again by Ino who told him the bathroom was being renovated so he was forced to strip in front of the girls who watched with eager and lustful eyes. Naruto was then sat down in between Satsuki and Hinata on the floor. They all played games which seemed innocent enough, everything was going fine for Naruto as he smiled from ear to ear for being able to have fun with his friends just like when they were kids. However things changed when it was time to sleep, after Ino gave him a pillow and blanket Naruto laid down, he never noticed the empty lavender sleeping bag next to him. As Naruto had nearly drifted off to sleep he felt something... or someone moving underneath his blanket... and they were rather uncomfortably close to his groin area, _'Please tell me that I fell asleep and this is a dream.'_, Naruto begged to nobody in particular but his hopefulness went out the window when he felt a soft, delicate hand reach into his underwear and pull out his member.

**(Lime scene)**

Naruto very slowly pulled up his blanket to see who was touching him and was shocked to see the indigo-haired head of Hinata staring intently at his cock, "H-H-Hinata-chan, w-w-what are you doing?!", Naruto whispered causing Hinata to look up at his red face before she smirked seductively at him and put a finger to her lips telling him to keep quiet before pumping his shaft up and down getting it to it's full attention. Hinata stared in awe before whispering to Naruto, "Y-You're a lot bigger than I imagined Naruto-kun.", she said as she felt his 11 and a half member throb in her hand, "W-W-What happened to sweet, innocent, Hinata-chan?", Naruto asked since the Hinata he knew as a kid was shy and would never do something like this, "She's releasing 6 years of pent up lust and love on her Naruto-kun.", Hinata answered without blushing or stuttering one. She decided to begin her intentions by running her tongue up and down Naruto's length getting a stifled groan in response. She looked up to see if Naruto was really enjoying it and was incredibly happy to see in fact he was. Deciding to step things up she took the head of his member into her mouth she slowly pumped her head up and down making sure to give a hard suck every now and then. Needless to say Naruto was greatly enjoying Hinata's ministrations even he didn't want to admit it as he tried desperately to stifle his grunts and groans of pleasure. After about 20 minuets of Hinata's blowjob Naruto felt his peak coming fast, "H-H-Hinata-chan s-s-stop I-I'm about t-to cum!", Naruto hastily warned her but she didn't stop in fact she speed up and started fondling his balls bringing him closer to his peak, "Ah! I-I'm cumming!", Naruto said in a strained voice. Hinata's response was to pull her head back until only the head remained in her mouth and gave one last hard suck before her mouth was filled to the brim with Naruto's essence, she swallowed it all greedily, _'It tastes soooo good~. It tastes just like cinnamon bun icing.'_, Hinata thought before she felt Naruto's orgasm subside and pulled away licking any remnants from her lips. She then crawled up towards Naruto's head and planted a kiss firmly on his lips before she went back to her sleeping bag but not before whispering, "Goodnight Naruto-kun.~", and planting one last kiss on his cheek.

**(End lime scene)**

Naruto could only lay on his back staring up at the ceiling trying to wrap his head around what had just happened before a thought popped into his head, _Kuremi-chan is going to kill me.'_.

(Fire country)

Kuremi had just left the village her husband had last been in and was now on route to Konoha since she found out the kuniochi were from Konoha, as she continued down the dirt path the same feeling from before overwhelmed her, _'__I-It felt like someone was touching something that belonged to me.', _she thought before she realized what had happened and needless to say she was a little more than angry, **"Some degenerate hussy was touching _my _Naruto-kun's cock!"**, she yelled before running full speed to her destination leaving a trail of fire in her wake.

(The Next Day)

Naruto was saying goodbye to his friends who gave him a hug goodbye although Hinata made sure to press herself as close as possible to him and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry about last night there'll be more where that came from.", she said before bringing a hand down and being very careful to avoid the others' view she started rubbing him through his pants, "A lot more.~", she cooed into his ear before pulling away and said in a innocent tone, "Oh Naruto-kun remember to come by the compound soon I'm sure Hanabi-chan and Nejiko-chan would love to see you again.", she finished with a sweet smile that hid her true intentions very well, "Um... S-S-Sure Hinata-chan", Naruto agreed rubbing the back of his head, "Hey if you're going to visit her then you should be able to visit the rest of us right?", Satsuki said with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face, "O-Of course Satsuki-chan.", Naruto quickly agreed in order to make the others happy and it seemed to work since Satsuki's scowl turned into a small smile, "A-Anyway I should go I have some business to do.", Naruto said before quickly exiting.

(Hokage Monument)

Naruto had made it on top of the monument and looked around for any sign of his parents' home before spotting a lone duffel bag near the edge of the forest, walking towards it Naruto saw a note attached to the zipper, 'Got you a present from our village. Once you find you're house change into a suit and come see me we're ready to move. -R', it read Naruto unzipped it and found an assortment of clothes, weapons, and body armor. After Naruto did a bit more searching he found a strange mark and upon further inspection turned out be a seal, "A blood seal. Guess Kuremi-chan was right when she said teaching me about seals would be helpful.", he said to himself before biting his thumb a let a drop of blood fall on the seal. It glowed briefly before a path going deeper into the forest was revealed which Naruto followed and soon came upon a beautiful three story house surrounded by a lush garden. Looking around Naruto spotted a large pool at the right side and a small building attached to the left side of the house that had a sign that said, 'Sauna'. As Naruto walked toward the door he couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the place that had been left untouched by the rest of the forest, he stepped inside and took a look around. Like the outside the inside was beautiful and clean save for some dust, he saw a kitchen and a dining room next to it with a large mahogany dining table. A hall to his left lead to the pool, a hall in front of him had a door which he could assume lead to the backyard, and a final hall to his right had a door with some towels and baskets near it, _'Must be the door for the Sauna.'_, Naruto thought before walking into what appeared the living room.

He spotted a large portrait in the center of the room that showed a blonde spiky-haired woman with beautiful blue eyes holding a gorgeous redhead with violet eyes in her arms but the thing that really caught his attention was the large bump in the redhead's stomach. A smile soon spread on Naruto's face, "Hey Kaa-chan, Okaa-chan.", he said to the picture before spotting a staircase and walked up to the third floor looking for a place to change and place his clothes and supplies, he walked to the door at the very end of the hall passing many doors, "I'll have to explore later. Right now I got work to do.", he said to himself and opened the door and was stunned at the interior. The room was large with a King-sized bed in the center, a private bathroom, a large closet, and a large window on the right window giving him a great view of Konaha, "Well I better get ready.", he said changing into a buttoned up black suit with a light blue shirt, black gloves, and a orange striped tie. He placed his supplies in the closet and left towards the Red Light District.

(Red Light District)

Naruto made his way towards the hideout blushing at and ignoring the various catcalls from the various prostitutes, he walked into the alley and did the same as the day before and walked to the screen room. When he got in he spotted Rindo propping himself up on a cane talking to three men, two of them were dressed in suits while the other was dressed in a gray shirt and blue casual pants, "Boss, glad you could make it. Here is the crew.", Rindo said and the men in question took that as a cue to start introducing themselves, "Hello sir I'm Seo Dako.", said a man with a goatee as he shook Naruto's hand, "Good to meet you Seo I've heard good things I hope they are true." "Of course sir.", Naruto then turned to a man with a large scar down his right eye, "Hey boss the name's Akio Soto." "Yes, nice to meet you. I've heard you're pretty good with a gun is that true?" "Fuck yeah it is!" "Good you'll do fine in this job.", Naruto said releasing Akio's hand before finally turning to the last man who's only discernible feature was his mismatched eye color, "H-Hi s-sir. I'm A-Arata Uriko." "Hello Arata I know you're your nervous but don't worry I'm sure you can buy us enough time.", Naruto said with a smile. "Okay I've already briefed them. Arata will drive you three and the bikes to the store. He'll leave the bikes in an alley at the back of the store and pick you up at the edge of the forest of death. Seo will guide you." "Sounds good where are the guns?", asked Naruto before Rindo pointed to three carbine rifles on the table, "I've modified them with an extended clip, scope, grip, and silencer.", he said handing Naruto, Seo, and Akio. "Okay it seems were ready come on guys let's go." Naruto said heading out to their truck.

(Business District)

Naruto sat with the others in the truck waiting to get to the destination and soon enough they heard Arata say, "Were here." "Okay everyone showtime.", Naruto said making sure his headset was on and then slipped on a black motorcycle helmet to hid his face. They exited the truck and made their way to the glass doors weapons at the ready. Naruto kicked the door in and aimed his weapon at the guard's head making him back up while the other two aimed at the customers, "Ladies and gentlemen! Please don't make us have to waste bullets on your sorry asses! On the floor now!", Naruto yelled as the civilians immediately cooperated, "Let's go! Let's go!", he yelled to the others before running to the glass cases housing the jewels and used the butt of the gun to smash the glass and grab the precious rocks. This went on for a couple minutes with them nearly robbing the place clean before a couple of the patrons tried to make a break for it however they were stopped by Akio, "Woah Woah! Were do ya think you're going?! Get on the fucking floor!", he said pointing his gun at them to help persuade them to listen and it obviously worked, "Nice job 'A'! I knew you were perfect for this job!", Naruto said before Arata came over the headset, _"_Guys could you hurry it up? The most time I can keep alarm from going is a minute." "Don't worry we're done!", yelled Naruto smashing the last of the cases and grabbed the jewels inside before yelling to the others, "We picked them clean! Let's go!", the three ran out the door and towards the bikes.

They had barley turned on the engines before they heard the alarm go off, "That's our cue! 'S' where to?!" "Follow me!", Seo yelled back before making his way out of the alley with the others close behind him. Seo led them down the street scaring many people who ran to get out of the way before they heard gunshots Naruto tuned his head and saw a small car with a picture of a crumbling gray earth on the door, _'Not those assholes!'_, thought Naruto, "Guys sharp right down this alley!", Seo yelled before turning to the right. The others followed his directions and soon they came to the entrance of the Forest of Death, they weaved in the between the trees trying to lose their pursuers but they could not that was until Seo yelled, "Mud up ahead!", into the headset luckiy the bikes they had were dirt bikes and easily handled the mud but the car behind them was not so lucky and lost control crashing into a tree. "I was wondering why you picked these bikes now I know!", said Naruto, "I studied the route and I'm not an idiot!", Seo yelled back. The three soon exited the forest and saw the truck drive by them with the back door down allowing them to drive the bikes in and when they got in Arata closed the door behind them and drove back to the Red Light District.

(Red Light District)

"Alright everyone good work. Now head on home we'll let you know where you need to go to get your money once the rocks have been sold.", Naruto said as the three departed, "Well we did it.", said Rindo, "Yep.", said Naruto, "Well it's getting late I should head on home. Let me know when we can move on the other two places." "Of course. Oh here take this.", said Rindo handing Naruto a small black object with a screen, "What's this?", asked Naruto, "It's a little something I made to make communication easier I call it a 'phone'. I already put in my number and the village's number in it so we'll be able to contact you better." "Alright thank you. Well I should get going." "See ya, boss", Rindo said waving goodbye.

(Konoha)

Naruto made his way to Ichiraku's to get a bite to eat and to talk to Ayame again since their last conversation was cut short. "Hey Ayame-chan. You still open?", Naruto said not noticing the 'Closed' sign on the counter, "Of course we are Naruto-kun!", Ayame said quickly snatching away the sign from his line of sight. Ayame soon cooked him a bowl of ramen and smiled as he ate greedily, "Hey Naruto-kun?", began Ayame, "Hmm?", Naruto said looking up from his food, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a... date with me?", she asked with a small blush, "Um... *Gulp* S-S-Sure.", Naruto replied with reddened cheeks, "Great! So is Sunday okay? I have the day off then.", she said with a huge smile, "Y-Yeah.", said Naruto before looking up at the clock and saw it was 10:30, "I-I should head home. Thanks for the food Ayame-chan.", he said before turning to walk out until Ayame called to him, "Naruto-kun before you have something to give you." "Huh, What is it?", Ayame only smirked before leaning over the counter making sure to angle herself to show off her clothed breasts which were a large C-cup bordering on a D-cup. "Um... A-A-A-Ayame-chan w-w-what are y-you doing?", Naruto said in an extremely nervous tone before Ayame grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss that lasted for a few minutes before releasing him, "That was just a taste for what's to come. Be ready.~", she said with a lustful smirk and waved goodbye to Naruto's retreating form.

(Near Main Gate)

Naruto made his way home trying to comprehend the fact that another one of childhood friends had made a move on him. However he was brought out of his thought when a familiar voice yelled, "I found you!", Naruto slowly turned to the source and saw Kuremi standing there, her clothes disheveled, some of her red hair sticking out in different angles but the things that scared him the most was the fact that she had some rope in her right hand, a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs in her left hand, a lustful smile on her face, and a glint in her eyes, "How about we get started on our family, Sweetie Pie.~", she cooed spreading her arms out wide. Naruto only blinked before leaving a Naruto shaped cloud behind him as he ran towards his home, "Ah... I love it when you play hard to get.~", Kuremi said before her pupils turned to hearts and she took off after her husband. The last thing that that could be heard by everyone in Konoha was, "Sweetheart come back! I need you so bad.~"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys! Merciful Excutioner here with a new chapter for "Attraction". First off I want to apologize for keeping you guys waiting it's just that school has kept me really busy and I've working on making a new story which will be a crossover between Five Nights at Freddy's and Naruto. As you can see I have made Hinata OOC sorry to all people who like shy Hinata better but I think this was easier to incorporate into the story. Also I'm sorry if the lime is too short or isn't good I'm not used to this yet but I'll get better. Remember to message me on who you want in the harem and don't worry if you want someone like Tsunade in the harem I'm not gonna say no I have a few ideas for her. Like I said before message me on who you want in the harem I'll try to make my chapters longer. See you next time._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up at the starry night sky admiring its' beauty momentarily forgetting his troubles, "Oh Naruto-kun.~ Come out and play.~", ...and there they were again. Naruto peeked out of the bushes to see Kuremi walking around, darting her head in different directions, and the weird part about it was the fact she was sniffing the air. Her head then snapped in his direction causing Naruto to shrink back in hiding place and started praying to Kami that Kuremi wouldn't find him, "Found you.~" <em>'Guess praying didn't work.'<em>, Naruto thought before he was hit in the back of the head knocking him out.

(Naruto's home)

When Naruto came to he noticed about four things: 1. He was in his home. 2. He had his hands handcuffed behind his back. 3. He was naked. 4. The room was dark save for a few candles. "Oh good, your awake. I was worried that I hit you too hard.", came Kuremi's voice from above him. Naruto looked up to see Kuremi standing over him; she only stared at him with lustful eyes, "You know, Sweetie it was incredibly cruel of you to leave your loving wife all by herself.", she said with a small pout. "But I know you'll make it up to me.", she said with a smirk before grabbing the hem of her dress, "You better take responsibility, after all...", she raised the dress up revealing her bald lips soaking wet with her love juices. "I'm like this because of you.~", she said with a coy smirk, "Uh... K-K-Kuremi-chan can we t-talk about this?", Naruto begged hoping to get her to listen to reason but was disappointed when all he got was, "Oh no. You aren't talking you're way out of this darling.~", she cooed. "Now lets get started.~".

**(lemon scene)**

Kuremi pulled off the rest of her dress casting it off to the side, showing off her gorgeous body to Naruto. Even though Naruto was incredibly embarrassed he couldn't bring himself to look away from her naked boy, he took in every detail. She had creamy F-cup sized boobs with light pink nipples, a flat stomach, a large round ass, and pink nether lips, completely hairless. She turned her head to her husband's member who much to her disappointment was flaccid, "What's wrong, honey? Why aren't you excited?", Kuremi questioned Naruto before an idea popped into her, "Oh you must need some stimulation.", she said with a smile before moving to his member and placed it in-between her huge breasts,"This'll get you ready Naruto-kun.", she said giving him a coy smirk and started moving up and down. Naruto could only groan out in pleasure as he felt Kuremi's soft breasts massage his cock getting it to quickly rise to the occasion, "Oh... at least my Naruto-kun's body is honest.~", Kuremi giggled out feeling her husband's dick harden. She then brought her head down and engulfed the head in her mouth, moving her tongue over the sensitive head she smiled when she heard Naruto moan out in pleasure, "K-K-Kuremi-chan... I'-I'm gonna-!", was all Naruto could get out before he came into Kuremi's mouth. Kuremi was a bit surprised but happily gulped down his sperm, when she felt him tapper out she released his dick with a slight, 'Pop!'. "Mmmm... That was delicious, Naruto-kun. You came so much and it was so thick.~", Kuremi said relishing the sweet taste of her husband's cum before she his member was still hard. "Looks like your still hard, Naruto-kun. Don't worry the next place you'll be cumming is...", she stood up at ran a hand down to her bald pussy,"... inside me.~".

Wasting no time she straddled Naruto's hips and guided his cock to her dripping sex, "K-K-Kuremi-chan a-are you s-sure about t-this?", Naruto asked even though he had resigned himself to this he still knew that Kuremi was a virgin same as him (although you couldn't tell by the way she acted). Kuremi looked up and smiled, "I know what I want, darling and I _need_ this... badly.", she said before she slammed her hips down tearing through her hymen causing tears to well up in her eyes. _'T-This hurts a lot more than I expected but I couldn't be happier.'_, she thought with a smile. She stayed still for some time before she felt the pain melt away leaving only pleasure in its' wake, "Ah-Ah-Mmm! Oh Kami Naruto-kun you're so big! I can feel you so deep inside!~", Kuremi moaned as she felt her husband strike her womb with every thrust of her hips. Naruto was enjoying his first time immensely as Kuremi's walls clung on to him not wanting to let go, "K-Kuremi-chan you feel so tight! I-I don't think I can last much longer!", he groaned his previous shyness forgotten as Kuremi's generous ass smacked his thighs filling the room with the sound of wet slaps. Kuremi then, without stopping her hips, laid across Naruto body putting her creamy, bouncing, F-cup sized boobs near his mouth, "Suck my tits!", she demanded. Naruto didn't refuse her, he quickly latched on to one of her nipples and sucked as hard as he could. "Oh yeah! Just like that!", Kuremi moaned her peak quickly approaching.

"Naruto-kun, I'm cumming!", Kuremi groaned out, Naruto didn't answer seeing as how his mouth was a bit busy but Kuremi felt his pulse quicken inside her which meant he was close to, "Oh Kami! Cum inside me, Naruto-kun!", she moaned quickening her movements, "Ah! Oh! I'm cumming!", she yelled before she clamped down on Naruto's cock and then felt Naruto's thick hot seed rush into her hungry womb, "... So... hot.", she moaned out, her tongue lolling out her mouth, and her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Naruto was in a state of euphoria as well. Her pussy walls milked him thoroughly seeming to want wring him of every drop of essence he had, they moved around and squeezed him bringing more and more of his seed out of him before they released him the end result being a fucked-stupid Kuremi with a full stomach. The two laid in the bed attempting to catch their breaths, Kuremi reached behind Naruto's back and unlocked his handcuffs tossing them aside into the darkness of the room, "*Pant* That... was... amazing.", Kuremi panted out, "...Uh huh.", Naruto agreed too tired to even rub his wrists to relive some of the pain left by the handcuffs. Kuremi got off of Naruto and laid on his right side keeping her legs shut tightly in an effort to keep his sperm inside of her womb where it belonged, "You came so much, Naruto-kun", she said rubbing her belly, "There's no way I won't get pregnant now.", she said with a huge smile before snuggling Naruto's side and placing a kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight, Honey." "Goodnight, Kuremi-chan", and with that the two drifted off to sleep with smiles plastered on their faces.

**(end lemon scene)**

(Morning)

When Naruto woke up he felt Kuremi snuggle up closer to him, "I really enjoyed corrupting you.~", she cooed into his ear making him blush, "So do you have any plans for today, Sweetie?", Kuremi asked. "No not really. I guess I have to wait for Rindo to let me know when we can go finish our job. In the meantime I'll head over to Obaa-chan and inform her on the progress of my mission.", Naruto answered before getting up and got dressed in a plain orange t-shirt, fox mask, blue jeans, and strapped a pistol on his right leg, "Okay, I'll just get the rest of the house a good once over.", Kuremi said before giving her husband a good bye kiss.

(Hokage Tower)

Naruto opened the door to Hiruko's office but went unnoticed due to Hiruko's face being buried in a little book accompanied by some giggling, and some blood dripping on the desk, "Wow... never took you for a pervert Obaa-chan.", Naruto said alerting Hiruko to his presence causing her to hide the book and wipe the blood from her nose, "N-Naruto-kun... I wasn't aware you were there.", she said with a blush, "Heh, yeah clearly.", Naruto said with a chuckle, "I just wanted to let you now that I'm making progress on the contract.", he said sitting down in a chair. "Oh. So that was you in that robbery?", she asked getting a nod in response, "Well, you did a good job.", Hiruko said with a smile, "Oh! By the way, you remember Hasaki and Haku right?", Hiruko asked. "Yeah. Why do you ask?", Naruto asked, "Well, I've decided that they have no ill intentions so I'll induct them into the kunoichi force." "Okay." "And the only thing stopping me from doing it is the fact that all kunoichi have to have residence in Konoha.", she said, "... Okay.", Naruto said already knowing what she was driving at, "And... since you have those extra rooms at your house...", Hiruko trailed off. _'Kuremi-chan isn't going to be happy.'_, Naruto thought, "F-Fine. They can stay with me.", He said with a blush on his face knowing that he would living with two more women who would most likely rape him at all costs. "Good! I'll send them to your home right away." "No!", Naruto yelled fearing for his manhood since Kuremi would probably rape him for days as restitution for agreeing to house two women. Hiruko gave a stunned look, "Uh... I mean I should show them the way home myself. After all I am the owner of the place. Heh.", Naruto said, scratching the back of his head hoping his Obaa-chan would buy the lame excuse, "... Alright then... I'll tell them to meet you at the T&I building in one hour.", Hiruko said. Naruto nodded before departing from the room; Hiruko waited until his footsteps faded away before pulling out her book again, "Fufufu. Oh, Kyo you naughty boy.~ Being in love with you're big brother.", she said blood once again dripping from her nose.

(T&I Building)

When Naruto arrived at the building he spotted Hasaki and Haku happily chatting with Anko, Kurenai, and Kazumi. When the girls noticed him Hasaki and Haku smiled at him, "We've been told that you'll be taking care of us, Naruto-kun.", said Haku, "Yeah. I guess I am.", Naruto said with a nervous smile. Hasaki walked up to him and smirked underneath the bandages, "Does that mean you'll be taking care of our every need?~", she said tracing her finger on his chest, "Uh... S-S-So where's y-your things?", Naruto asked in a shaky voice hoping to change the subject, "Oh, they were taken to the top of the Hokage Monument. You don't have to worry about them Naruto-kun.", Haku said pulling Hasaki away to keep her from further molesting him, "Oh... So what were you talking about before I showed up?", Naruto asked, "Actually we were just about to go looking for you.", Kurenai said, "We wanted to invite you dinner later tonight at a new restaurant that just opened up." "Oh... uh... sure, sounds great.", Naruto said, "Great, we'll see you at 8:00 tonight.", Kurenai said walking away with the others waving goodbye too Naruto.

(Hyūga Compound)

Naruto decided he might as well visit some of his friends and seeing as he was in the general vicinity he went to visit Hinata and her family (although he was fearful of what Hinata would do to him if he ended up alone with her). He took off his mask and walked up to the gate before one guard immediately opened the gate, Naruto looked at her with a confused face since the Hyūga would normally not allow anyone in without any relevant business with the clan or expressed permission from the clan head although this rule didn't apply to him as a child, "Hinata-sama informed us that we were to allow you in should you arrive.", she said giving him a small smile as did the other Hyūga guard. He smiled back knowing that most of the clan was very fond of him, always playing with him as a kid when they had the time, giving him treats here and there, and allowing him to sleep in the compound when the care-taker at the orphanage would refuse to allow him in. However when Naruto told them why he couldn't go to the orphanage they would say, "We will take care of it.", and the next day a new care-taker would take over since the previous one was hospitalized due to every bone in their body being broken... weird. Naruto walked into the building and walked around not looking for anyone in particular, he turned a corner and bumped into an older-looking version of Hinata but he immediately recognized her as Hitomi, wife of Asashi, as well as one very dear friend, "Naruto-kun!", Hitomi yelled bringing him into a very tight hug, as well as having his face pressed into her above adequate bust.

When she finally released Naruto he was extremely red in the face, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you Naruto-kun.", Hitomi said with a sweet smile, "I-I'm to visit Hinata-chan and the others. Are they here?", Naruto asked, "Yes Hanabi-chan and Nejiko-chan are with Hinata-chan up in her room. I'll show you the way.", Hitomi started walking down a hall with Naruto walking close behind, "You know when Hinata-chan returned home after her mission and told us that you were alive and in the village we nearly busted the door down to try to find you but she told us that she would invite you to our home, needless to say we were all agreed immediately on board.", Hitomi said, "I was always hoping you survived.", she said turning towards him smiling, "And I must say that you grew up to be a _very_ handsome young man.", she said her sweet smile turning into a lustful smirk. "Here we are.", she said coming to a stop at a lavender door, "Have fun.", she said before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Naruto held a hand to his blushing face before forcing himself to calm down; He opened the door and quickly regained his blush. On the bed was Nejiko laying down on her stomach dressed in a white thong showing off her round, firm ass and a bra that struggled to contain her D-cup bust size. Hanabi was dressed in a striped bra and panties, she sat on the floor with her back against the bed and her legs spread apart giving Naruto a clear view of the outline of her pussy.

When the two noticed Naruto standing in the doorway they blushed faintly but made no attempt to stop him from looking at their bodies, they even seemed to try to show off more of their bodies. Naruto quickly looked away from them and turned to the left and soon locked his eyes onto the round, soft-looking ass bent over in front of him, "Oh! Naruto-kun you came!", Hinata exclaimed happily turning around when she noticed Naruto standing behind her and unlike her little sister and cousin she was completely naked. Nothing covered her gorgeous, pale, hourglass-shaped naked body and she made no attempt to cover herself. Naruto stared at her body taking in her every feature; Her pale breasts topped with cute pink nipples, flat toned stomach gained from all her kunoichi training, wide hips perfect for bearing children (which Hinata had sworn would only bear Naruto's children), smooth long legs, and hairless nether regions. Hinata smirked when she saw a bulge form in Naruto's pants, "Enjoying the view Naruto-kun?~", she cooed. Naruto followed her line of sight and quickly used his hands to cover his shame, "W-W-W-What are y-y-you doing n-naked?!", Naruto yelled, "Well in case you didn't noticed we are in _my_ room. In fact seeing how everyone else is dressed I would say your _overdressed_.~", Nejiko noticing Naruto's distress decided to help him out, "Hinata-sama maybe we should just talk to Naruto-kun." "*sigh* Okay.", Hinata begrudgingly agreed. Hinata pulled Naruto towards her bed and sat him down on it before she and Hanabi climbed on top of it pulling towards them. Hinata pressed her boobs onto his back and draped her arms around his neck to keep from moving away, Nejiko enveloped Naruto's right arm into her large bust, and Hanabi sat down on his lap right on top of Naruto's bulge, which had not calmed down all, she gazed at him with a cute, innocent smile although her eyes shone with lust.

"So Naruto-kun what have been doing?", asked Nejiko tracing shapes on Naruto's chest with her finger, "Uh... W-W-Well I've been d-d-doing a j-job for O-Obaa-chan.", Naruto answered completely red in the face, "How long will you be in the village, Naruto-kun?", asked Hanabi, "Um... I-I'm n-n-not sure." "... Well I hope you stay for awhile. I'm glad to have you back.", she smiled up at him, "Naruto-kun do you have anything planned for tomorrow?", Hinata asked, "N-No." "Good. Because I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?". Just as Naruto was about to respond he was interrupted by Nejiko, "Hey! No fair, Hinata-sama _I_ was going to ask him out on a date!", she said, "What makes you think he wants to go on a date with _you_?!", Hinata yelled back causing an argument to erupt between her and her cousin. "Both of you are wrong he would rather go out with me!", Hanabi yelled jumping into heated yelling match, "_You_?!", both Hinata and Nejiko shouted, "I'm sorry, Hanabi-sama but you couldn't possibly please him with your tiny bust.", Nejiko said pointing at her B-cup breasts, "Shut up! That just means I have more potential!", Hanabi yelled back. Naruto used the fight to slip away from the girls and make a break for the door, "Naruto-kun!", came three separate voices, "Wait for me by the Hokage Tower!", yelled the three before going back to arguing which Naruto took the opportunity to run towards his home.

(Naruto's House)

Naruto ran into the house panting heavily, "Sweetie, is that you?", came Kuremi's voice from the kitchen, "*pant* Yeah it's me. *pant*", Naruto answered walking into the kitchen. He was greeted by the sight of Kuremi clad in an orange apron and... that's it, "K-K-Kuremi-chan why a-a-are you d-dressed like t-that?", Naruto stuttered out, "Well since I'm your wife it's fine to be dressed like this in our own home. If your hungry I can cook up something, there's plenty of food in some storage seals here.", she said opening a fridge to show fresh food inside. Naruto could only stare at her naked backside and even though he had sex with her last night it still embarrassed him to stare, "K-K- *ahem* Kuremi-chan can we talk?", Naruto asked forcing away his stutter, "Of course, Honey.", Naruto led her to the living room and sat down on the couch while Kuremi opted to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "So what did you want to talk about, Dear?" "Uh... Kuremi-chan hypothetically speaking if we were to house two women here would you be okay with that?", Naruto asked bracing himself for the worst, "Oh have they already put you in the C.R.A?", Kuremi asked not at all angry, "W-Wait what?" "Don't you remember me telling you that since you came from the Uzumaki clan you would be put in the C.R.A?" "No, you never mentioned that! All you told is what the C.R.A is! You never said I would be in it!" "Oops. Sorry.", she said giving him a bashful smile causing him to sweatdrop, "Well if you put into the C.R.A I wouldn't mind." "But if your okay with me being with other women why would you get angry when other women flirted with me?" "I just wanted to the first to have your innocence and now that I got it I'm fine if you want to have other wives. But I have a few conditions: 1. I get to decide if someone is worthy of being inducted into your harem. 2. They must understand that I will be the first to have your children. And 3. They must be okay with sharing. So as long as you love us all equally I'm okay with you dating and marring other women.", she said, "Now since we got that out of the way how about we go upstairs and have a little bit more fun.~", Kuremi said pulling the apron over her head showing Naruto her naked body again, "You know what lets' not wait until we get upstairs we can do it down here on the couch." "*gulp* C-Can't we talk about this?" "Hmmm... nope! Now hurry up and fuck me!", Kuremi said pouncing on Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting school takes up alot of my time. Anyway here is the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the lemon scene if not I'll try to do better next time. Here is the harem list so far._

**Harem List (For sure):**

**Hinata**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Ayame**

**Anko**

**Satsuki (fem Sasuke)**

**Aka (fem Gaara)**

**Kuremi (fem Kurama)**

**Tsunade**

**Nejiko (fem Neji)**

**Hanabi**

**Anko**

**Haku**

**Hasaki**

_So there it is. Like last time message me on who you want in the Harem. See you next chapter!_


End file.
